Birthday Surprise
by Natalie122333
Summary: "This is the best birthday present ever." She declared. Just a simple AU fic that takes place on Lorelai's bday.


**This is an AU that takes place in April 2007. Luke and Lorelai got married on June 3** **rd** **2006 like they were supposed to. This is my submission for Meags09's ficathon.**

* * *

"Ugh, this is the worst thing that could happen." Lorelai groaned. She sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the tub.

"It's not that bad." Luke said.

"Not that bad? I'm sick, on my birthday! As soon as I woke up I had to rush to the bathroom to puke." She grimaced and shut her eyes.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten all that candy last night." Luke stepped into the bathroom. He walked up to her and offered his hand to help her up.

Lorelai sat there for a few seconds longer before she took his hand. He pulled her up then put a hand on her back and rubbed it a little.

"Junk food at midnight on your birthday is necessary. It's a pre-celebration before all the pizza and cake and alcohol I will consume tonight at my party." She nudged him and stepped away, heading to the sink to wash her face.

"What party?" He asked nonchalantly.

Lorelai wiped at her face with a towel. "You can't fool me, bucko. I know you and Sookie and the town have planned a party. I overheard you on the phone."

Luke looked at her disapprovingly. "You weren't supposed to know about it. It was supposed to be a big surprise."

"It's okay I'll still act surprised." Lorelai left the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

"Well you don't know everything that's planned." Luke followed her. "I'm gonna take a quick shower then head to the diner."

"Okay. I'm going to try to go back to sleep. I woke up way too early…" Lorelai poked her stomach, as if blaming it.

Luke got his clothes and a towel and went back into the bathroom. When he came out ten minutes later, he found Lorelai sitting on the bed. She stood when he walked over to her after putting his dirty clothes and the towel in the hamper.

"Bye hon. Have a good day at the diner." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you going to come by for lunch?" Luke asked.

"Maybe," She smirked. "Why, got something planned for the birthday girl?"

"Maybe," He answered. He pulled her to him, hugged her close. "Happy birthday… I hope the Inn isn't too busy today."

"Birthday's aren't fun when you're older and you have to work… although I love my job." Lorelai sighed. "Maybe we can have a nice long lunch hour together?" She pinched his butt.

Luke almost jumped. "You'll just have to wait and see." He whispered in her ear. He planted a quick kiss on top of her head and pulled away.

Lorelai pouted. "I'm gonna miss you today, hubby."

Luke frowned, "I told you to stop calling me that."

It had been her nickname for him for several months.

"Fine, husband," She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"See you later."

"Sooner rather than later, I think I'll take an early lunch." Lorelai grinned.

Luke smiled back. He turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Lorelai arrived at the Inn a couple hours later, Sookie greeted her with a big hug. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks Sook. I wasn't too happy when I woke up this morning."

"Oh? Why not? Was Luke gone when you woke up?" She gasped. "Did he forget your birthday?"

"What? No of course not. I woke up just before six and ran to the bathroom to puke." Lorelai made a disgusted face.

"Oh." Sookie made an equally disgusted face. "But you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I think it was just because I ate too much junk late last night."

"Maybe," Sookie didn't seem to believe that.

Lorelai gave her a look, urging her to speak.

"Well maybe it's morning sickness." Sookie smiled. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Oh yeah… you and Luke stopped trying, I forgot. Sorry honey." Sookie lowered her voice.

"It's okay and we're just taking a temporary break." They had started to try for a baby back in August of last year. They weren't getting any younger and they wanted a child of their own. Lorelai was planning on going to a fertility clinic soon.

"Well if you are pregnant, then you'll probably have a lot more morning sickness." Sookie said.

"Gee thanks. I barely had any morning sickness with Rory… I just want to have a good birthday today."

"And you will." Sookie smiled and patted Lorelai's shoulder.

"I know." Lorelai grinned. "You and Luke and the town will make sure of that. And Rory's coming home tonight."

Before Sookie could reply, her assistant chef called her from the kitchen.

"I'd better get back."

Lorelai nodded, "And I better get some work done before lunch."

* * *

Lorelai headed to the diner four hours later. It was packed. She took the last available stool at the counter. She looked around and couldn't see Luke anywhere. Caesar came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Caesar!" She called out to him.

It took Caesar a few seconds to notice her. "Oh hey Lorelai,"

"Where's Luke?"

"Oh he just ran upstairs to get something. He should be down soon."

"Hmm. I think I'll go up." Lorelai smirked.

Caesar wasn't listening as a customer had stolen his attention. Lorelai got up and headed to the curtain. She had started to climb the stairs when she heard someone coming down them. It was Luke.

"Hey handsome!" She said loudly.

"Oh Lorelai, hey," He said gently as he met her halfway up the stairs.

"'What ya' doin'?" She questioned. She didn't wait for his answer as she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Luke pulled back a little. "I was just checking something up there. I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Ooh is it my surprise? I'm here now; you might as well let me see it." Lorelai pleaded.

Luke squinted at her. "How about you wait outside for a couple minutes? "

Lorelai pouted. "Aw but I want my surprise now."

"You can wait a few more minutes." Luke said cautiously.

"Okay fine but afterwards we're going upstairs together." She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

Luke nodded and leaned in to kiss her. They shared a few quick kisses then Lorelai turned around and went back in the diner then outside.

Luke walked back up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't live there anymore but he still had a few things there. He grabbed the rainbow balloons and a birthday card he had bought then walked over to the safe and unlocked it. He picked up a jewellery box inside and then shut the safe.

Meanwhile, Lorelai stood outside the diner. Her cell phone rang suddenly and she jumped. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and smiled. She answered it.

"Hey fruit of my loins. How are you?"

Rory made a sound that said she didn't like being called that. "I'm great. Happy birthday , Mom. I can't wait to come home and see you."

"Ah yes, we've been apart too long." Rory hadn't been home in a couple weeks since finals were coming up. "You're coming home to party all night long, right?"

"You're having a party?" Rory teased.

"Haha very funny, party planner,"

"So did Luke give you a present or anything?"

"He's actually planning something right now. I'm waiting outside the diner. Can you believe it? The owner's wife has to wait outside the diner." Lorelai tapped her foot.

"I'm sure he just needs a little time to get your present ready."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. She couldn't help but smile thinking of Luke rushing around the packed diner.

"Well I'll see you in a few hours." Rory said.

"I can't wait. Love you kid."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Luke came out a couple minutes later. He told her to follow him inside.

"Rory just called." She told him with a bright smile on her face.

"She's still coming tonight, right?" Luke sounded worried.

"Of course, she'll be here in a few hours."

"Great." Luke beamed. He held the door open for her. She stepped inside and he was right behind her.

Luke gestured to a table at the back corner. Lorelai gasped when she saw the balloons. She practically ran over to the table, almost knocking into chairs on the way.

"Aww I love the balloons."

Luke came up behind her, "Good."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small jewellery box. Lorelai was touching one of the balloons. He had written 'Happy birthday Lorelai' on it. The card was on the table and she noticed it and picked it up. She quickly read it. It had some pretty gushy words inside.

"You're a sweetheart." She told him.

"Here." He held out the jewellery box to her.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and looked at him, amazed. She opened the box.

"Oh Luke they're beautiful." It was a pair of small diamond earrings.

"Diamond is your birthstone." He muttered.

"How'd you find that out?" She wondered.

"Liz. She told me and she went to the store with me too." He admitted.

"Aw that was nice. Thank you. I love them." She took out the earrings she had on and put the new ones in.

"Good." Luke said simply.

Lorelai turned and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back immediately.

"Let's go upstairs so I can thank you properly." She whispered in his ear.

He squeezed her tighter but whispered back: "I don't think we have time for that, it's too busy in here."

Lorelai pulled away. She pouted and made puppy dog eyes at him.

Luke blinked then turned around to find Caesar.

Caesar was in the kitchen.

"Oh there you are, boss. Things are slowing down a bit, but I could use your help." He said.

"Oh uh I'll just tell Lorelai you need me then." Luke stammered.

"We can handle things for a few more minutes." Caesar gestured to Luke's other employee who was washing dishes.

"All right, thanks Caesar. You're coming to Lorelai's party, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Caesar gave Luke a nod and a smile.

"Great." Luke smiled back. He rushed back over to Lorelai. She was sitting at the table, playing with the strings of the balloons.

"I can't go upstairs with you but I'm closing early so I'll come home before Rory gets there." He told her.

Lorelai bit her lip. "But I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh? Can't you just tell me here?"

Lorelai shook her head. She guessed she could wait until later to tell him she thought she could be pregnant. She could buy a test and he could be there when she took it.

"No. It's a private thing. I'll wait until you get home." She pushed back her chair and stood up.

Luke stepped closer to her and she reached out and placed a hand on his chest. They kissed slowly, showing more PDA in the diner than they had in a while.

There were a few whistles as the customers turned their attention to Luke and Lorelai.

"Aw geez," Luke muttered under his breath. He cursed himself for getting so caught up in the kiss.

Lorelai giggled. "You're making this birthday girl very happy." She told him in a sultry voice.

"See you later." He said quietly. He winked at her.

She ran her thumb over his lip, swiping off a bit of lipstick before she walked away. Once she was out of the diner, she realized she had forgotten to order lunch.

Lorelai called Michel on the way back to the Inn.

"How are things going there, Michel?"

"Fine. They would be going better if you were back from your lunch break." Michel was clearly irritated.

"I'm heading back now; I just have to make a pit stop at a drugstore in Hartford."

"Why do you have to go to Hartford?" Michel asked.

"Just reasons," Lorelai said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Cut me some slack, it's my birthday."

"I'm expecting the same treatment on my birthday." Michel muttered.

"All right, I'll buy you a Celine Dion concert ticket or something. I've got to go bye."

"Celine isn't on tour this year." Michel said, but Lorelai had already hung up.

* * *

Lorelai spent the next few hours feeling nervous about taking the pregnancy test. She didn't tell Sookie or Rory about it. As soon as she and Luke were alone at home, she would tell him.

Luke closed the diner at four and finished some last minute party planning. He wondered what Lorelai wanted to tell him and he was anxious to get home.

Lorelai arrived home five minutes before Luke did. She put the bag containing the pregnancy test on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

When Luke walked on the door she almost jumped out of her seat. She called him over and he took a seat next to her.

"Remember how I threw up this morning?" She asked.

"How could I forget?" Luke deadpanned.

"Well I think it could have actually been morning sickness… I might be pregnant."

"What?... but how?"

"Well, we've been trying for months and ninety nine percent of those tries were unsuccessful but maybe the last one was successful." Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"Are you… you know late?" Luke was processing the information slowly.

"Yeah, two weeks late. I hadn't noticed since I was so excited about my birthday and I wasn't thinking about it. Sookie actually thought I might have experienced morning sickness so…" She picked up the bag. "I got a test from Hartford. Thank god I didn't run into my mother or anyone we know."

"Are you going to take it now?" He asked.

She nodded, "I was just waiting for you to come home. I just wanted to tell you that I thought I might be pregnant but now we're both here and we can find out together."

Luke smiled softly. "Okay." He whispered.

Without another word, they headed upstairs. Luke stayed in the bedroom and Lorelai went into the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later.

"We've got to wait a bit." She held up a timer that she kept in the bathroom. She took a couple tests before over the months they had been trying.

Luke nodded and walked up to the bedroom doorway where she stood. She took his hand and swung their hands back and forth.

He gave her a look and let go of her hand and gestured for her to come to the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

She immediately put her arms around his neck and tilted her head up to him. Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss.

They pulled apart when the need to breathe became unbearable.

"Mmm now that's what I wanted earlier." Lorelai said in a breathy voice.

Luke's hand moved up her back and he ran his fingers through her hair. Lorelai kissed his chin.

When he moved and started kissing her neck, she pulled away.

"No matter what the test says, I still had a great birthday so far. I won't let a negative test bring me down." She said seriously.

He responded by kissing her cheek gently. The timer beeped then.

Lorelai pushed herself off his lap then pressed the button to silence the timer. She scurried off the bed then held a hand out to Luke.

He took her hand and she led him to the bathroom.

The test was at the end of the counter. They slowly walked towards it.

"Ready?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Ready." He planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

She picked up the test and studied it. Luke also looked at it and could barely see the two lines. He knew what that meant.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai inhaled. "It's positive!"

Luke grinned and pulled her to his side. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. His other arm came around her and he held her tight.

"We're going to be parents!" She yelled. "Again," She added gently, not leaving out their daughters. April and her had bonded before they had become stepdaughter and stepmother and Rory had always been sort of a father to Rory.

"I can't believe it… I…" Luke couldn't stop smiling. He lifted Lorelai off the floor and she giggled.

He set her down carefully after a few seconds. She pulled back a bit but he kept an arm wrapped around her. They smiled at each other.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him twice.

"This is the best birthday present ever." She declared.

"Even better than that humongous pizza Rory got you a few years ago?" He joked.

"Of course," She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy." He told her.

"Me too babe. I love you. I can't wait to meet this baby."

"I love you too." He felt his eye fill with moisture.

They stayed in the bathroom a few minutes longer, celebrating with lots of hugs and kisses.

Lorelai decided to tell Rory when she came home. Luke called April and told her too. They were both excited to be big sisters, Rory for the second time. She didn't see Gigi often, but she was still her sister.

* * *

At the party, Lorelai avoided alcohol. When Miss Patty and Babette noticed this, they each handed her a drink. Lorelai clinked on of her glass to theirs then pretended to take a sip. They didn't seem to notice. They walked away after a few minutes, heading to the dance floor.

Lorelai only told Sookie. She was thankful that her parents weren't there since she suspected her mother would somehow be able to tell she was pregnant. She suddenly regretted rejecting the house they had offered to buy her and Luke as a wedding present. They would need a room for the baby. Luke and a construction team had made the master bedroom and bathroom bigger before he had moved in, but a bigger house would be nicer now. One with a big backyard to put a swing set and slide in. She imagined all the possibilities. Luke playing baseball with a little boy, or having a tea party with a little girl.

Although Lorelai didn't drink, she ate a lot. When Luke caught her having a second piece of cake and a cupcake, he tried to take the plate from her.

"Hey!" She protested, pulling the plate back.

"I don't want my kid eating so much sugar." Luke said in a low voice.

" _Our_ kid is just a clump of cells right now. He or she doesn't care what I eat. I'm eating for two now and baby needs lots of food to grow." She laughed.

"Fine just for tonight because it's your birthday," Luke gave in.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. She picked up another cupcake, "Here, have one. Live a little."

"No thanks; I'd rather not get cavities or diabetes."

"My teeth are beautiful." She grinned. "And I don't have diabetes… but I'll be fat in a few months." She frowned.

Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You'll still be beautiful." He whispered.

Lorelai blushed a little and curled up to him. She looked around the town square. Half of the town were dancing and the rest of them were eating and chatting. She noticed Taylor and Kirk were in a heated discussion about something but she didn't care.

She felt so lucky to have so many people who loved her. Emily and Richard couldn't make it as Richard was out of town until tomorrow afternoon and Emily was at some sort of charity event. She wasn't exactly upset that they weren't there, but she did feel like something was missing. However, they were having Friday night dinner there in two days.

"Come on!" Rory's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

Rory pulled her away from Luke but he followed them to the gazebo. As Rory went to gather up everyone, Luke and Lorelai managed to share a quick private moment.

Luke placed his hand on Lorelai's abdomen and leaned his head down a little. He whispered a few sweet words. Lorelai was awestruck. She never imagined Luke Danes would be the kind of guy who would whisper to his unborn child who didn't even have ears yet. He really wanted this baby, she realized. She knew that before, but now that it was real it meant a whole lot more.

Lorelai kissed him when he lifted his head back. They pulled away when the sound of the townies rushing over filled their ears.

Once everyone was rounded up, they all began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Lorelai teared up as she felt Luke's arm around once again.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review. This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I'm still bitter that L/L didn't have any kids in the revival but I know they wanted them and they deserved them… I post about it on Tumblr (itwasagreatkiss) all the time lol.**


End file.
